


take all my breath away

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Kinktober 2019, Married Couple, Other, Post-Canon, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Byleth knocks Felix breathless in the most literal way possible, entirely for fun.





	take all my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> so five of my kinktober entries were written on request! it was super fun taking requests, really brings me back to my kink meme days. this is request number one, from Sirius on the FE3H AUs discord server. i had a ball writing it, thanks for such a good request!
> 
> this is also your gentle reminder that breathplay of basically every kind has risks attached to it and may not qualify as SSC depending on your view of "safe". i used sexplanation's video about breathplay as a way to find some good lower-risk practices, please don't use this fic as a guide for breathplay. play safe and have fun!
> 
> day three pairing: felix/byleth  
day three kink: breathplay

When Felix had been nine years old he had held his breath in his bath as long as he could, until his head was fuzzy and his lungs burned for air. When he had at last come up for air his body had felt good and floaty, the way he felt when he finished a hard training day. As he grew and his body began to change pairing self-pleasure with this breathless bliss had been an obvious connection. His boyhood habit of holding his breath in the bath graduated to pressing himself in the narrow gap between the bookshelf and wall of his bedroom, then holding his breath while masturbating. Then pressing his hand firmly to his throat while the other worked his cock.

He was no fool. An unconscious man couldn’t undo a belt around his throat, so while the temptation was strong he did not indulge. During his year of study at Garreg Mach he indulged in solo midnight swims in the bathhouse and fantasized that some mage could cast a wind spell that would steal all the air from his lungs.

And now here he was with the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros in his bed, wearing a ring on their finger and little else. At first Felix had been uncertain how to introduce the idea of being made breathless to his marriage bed. It had taken some months before, of course, he just impulsively guided their hands to his neck as he lay under them. _That _became the best orgasm of his life, briefly, before Byleth began exploring every avenue of this topic. Their desire to know everything about every subject was endearing, usually, but this time it was thrilling.

“Come here,” they said, a spark in their eye that Felix remembered from his Academy days, when they first thought to teach him magic. He was about to be subject to another experiment. “Breathe my breath,” they said, before pressing their lips to his. For a moment Felix wasn’t sure what they meant, but then they opened their mouth and slowly exhaled into his mouth. Equally slowly, Felix breathed it in. 

This was something he’d never considered before and the thrill of it all was making his blood run hot. While he breathed out of his nose he could hear Byleth slowly inhale. Then came another breath and there was something about this that thrilled him. He was standing at a precipice, one that contained death at its bottom. And the one holding him out over that edge, giving him the thrill of its danger and the security that he would not fall, was _his_. 

He was growing lightheaded and aroused and Byleth wrapped their war-hardened hands around his cock. They pulled away a little, so there was a gap between their lips and his. Fresh air filled his lungs and the fog in his mind slowly cleared, though the high remained. Suddenly Byleth dropped their mouth to his cock, licking and bobbing while Felix gasped. They were an enthusiast, eager to please and _very_ good at it. 

And then they returned to his mouth, guiding his breathing with slow even breaths even as they teased his cock and made him feel needy. Time seemed to melt away as Byleth switched between being Felix’s breath to knocking him breathless, driving him close to the edge of orgasm and keeping him in a haze of mindless bliss. He couldn’t keep track of how many times they went up and down, taking his entire body and bending it to their will. When Felix finally came into Byleth’s mouth he was unable to even think of reciprocation. Based on how they swept him up into their arms and wrapped the pair of them in a blanket, coming down from the intensity of their experiment together, he supposed that was intentional. They had no heartbeat to listen for, but the slow, even flow of their breathing was all Felix needed. 


End file.
